Enhancement (Ab)
An enhancement is a specific capability tied directly to a Nova's Mega-Attribute. Each attribute includes a list of available add-ons which use the base mega-attribute rating to determine function and power level. (For example: Mega-Strength characters may purchase "Leap", an ability that uses Mega-Strength as a mulitplier for Jump, resulting in potentially kilometer-long jumps with uncontrolled landings. A Mega-Perception character may purchase x-ray vision, Mega-Dexterity characters may purchase Physical Prodigy, etc.) Individual enhancements may be purchased more than once. Enhancements Physical * Mega-Strength Enhancements ** Crush: You crush your Enemies with your bare hands (or tentacles) ** Shockwave: You generate your own earthquakes ** Lifter: You are able to Lift large amounts of weight ** Quantum Leap: You are able to Leap over tall structures in a single bound ** Thunder Clap: You can create a sonic boom by just clapping your hands * Mega-Dexterity Enhancements ** Accuracy: You have better than pin-point Accuracy ** Enhanced Movement: You can cover ground very fast (Cumulative with Hypermovement see Aberrant Rulebook p. 203) ** Fast Tasks: You can do most of the things you know how to do, in the blink of an eye ** Physical Prodigy: You are the world's best athlete ** Catfooted: You are stealthier than a shadow ** Rapid Strike: You throw rapid fire punches or kicks at your target * Mega-Stamina Enhancements ** Adaptability: You are able to survive extreme environments and do not suffer hunger or insomnia (great for A-Personality types and Gamers) ** Durability: You are able to convert Lethal into Bashing damage ** Hardbody: You are able to soak Aggravated damage ** Regeneration: You are able to quickly heal yourself (even regrow limbs or organs, but they take longer) ** Resiliency: Your soak bonuses versus bashing and lethal are doubled Mental * Mega-Perception Enhancements ** Analytic Taste/Touch: You are able to tell exactly what a substance is by touch or taste alone ** Blindfighting: You have no problem fighting in complete darkness ** Bloodhound: You can track someone by scent ** Electromagnetic Vision: You are able to see things others cannot (Negates Sizemorph (Shrink) attack penalties, see Aberrant Rulebook p. 222) ** High-End Electromagnetic Scan: You can see through solid objects ** Hyperenhanced Hearing: You can hear things that normal people cannot ** Quantum Attunement: You can sense the ebbs and flows of the Quantum ** Ultraperipheral Perception: You are able to see everything around you without turning your head * Mega-Intelligence Enhancements ** Analyze Weakness: You are able to detect the fatal flaw in everyone and everything ** Eidetic Memory: You have perfect long-term memory ** Enhanced Memory: You have photographic short-term memory ** Mathematical Savant: You have the fastest number crunching tool inside your head ** Linguistic Genius: You are the master of multiple languages ** Mental Prodigy: This a grouping of enhancements which includes... *** Engineering: You make intitive leaps when creating or upgrading electronic or mechanical devices *** Financial: You are a genius when it comes to money *** Investigative: You are able to deduce solutions with the smallest of clues *** Medical: You know medicine better then experienced physician *** Scientific: You have general grasp of all things having to do with science *** Tactical: You are able to analyze all tactical and battlefield situations ** Speed Reading: You can read faster than you can flip pages ** Taint Resistance: You suffer less from the affects of Taint (Reduces Taint penalties received from the Node background, see Aberrant Rulebook p. 143) * Mega-Wits Enhancements ** Artistic Genius: You intitively know how to prefect works of art, literature, and other creative pursuits ** Enhanced Inititive: You are able to move before your opponents ** Lie Detector: You can tell if someone is intentionally lying to you ** Multitasking: You are able to easily do mutliple things at once ** Natural Empath: You intuitively know how people are feeling ** Quickness: You are able to take multiple actions without penalty in combat ** Synergy: You become the lynchpin of a particular group Social * Mega-Appearance Enhancements * Mega-Manipulation Enhancements * Mega-Charisma Enhancements References Category:Aberrant glossary